A Riders Beginnings's
by The Eagle and The Pen
Summary: Being the eldest of the Potter siblings, life was never easy for Harry Potter. And when the events of that fateful Halloween night come into play, Harry will realize just how much harder it gets.


Ch. 1 Pilot

A tall for his age, thin, lean, and black messy-haired boy looked wistfully out the 3rd floor window of Potter Manor. Seven year old Harry Potter wanted nothing more than to go outside and go trick-or-treating, but he couldn't. Harry's parents said they had too much candy already. Harry wasn't stupid. He knew it had something to do with his one-year-old brother and sister. He didn't know what, but he knew it was something bad.

His sibling's names were Ericka, his sister (who he adored) and his Robert, his brother. Life wasn't easy for Harry. He had to help his parents with his siblings. Make sure they were washed, fed, rested, boring things like that. Still, Harry didn't mind helping, it made him feel like a grown-up, like his parents and uncles. Harry didn't really know how much easier it was for him though, as he was smart for his age, but didn't know it. He could read, write, hell, even perform flawless wand-less magic! (though only on the minor things.) Harry didn't tell anyone that last part though, as he believed it wasn't that special, as his parents did magic all the time.

Faint laughter sounded from downstairs. The Potters were hosting a small party of friends for Halloween.

"Harry?"

A aged voice asked, making Harry jump in surprise. Harry turned to see his grandfather Albus Dumbledore.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" Albus asked.

"Just thinking" Harry sighed. Albus raised a eyebrow.

"About what?"

Harry shrugged. "This and that."

This response made Albus chuckle, making Harry blush.

"This and that? Well, how about we go back downstairs to think about 'this and that'. We can also think about it over a few candies. Would you like that?" Albus asked, a twinkle in his eye. Harry grinned.

"Yes sir!" And promptly shooting off down the stairs to the party. Albus smiled and chuckled, his eye twinkling as he followed the young boy down the stairs. He hoped Harry would remain innocent, and would never experience the horrors of war. In the back of his head however, he somehow knew he wouldn't.

It was around midnight, and the party was finally over. The Potter family was preparing for bed, or most of them anyway.

"Come one Harry, let's get your brother and sister to sleep. Then, I'll give you a few pieces of candy." James said, mischief clear on his face.

"James!" Harry's mother Lily shouted. "It's far too late for candy!"

"S-sorry Lily flower." James said, but winked at his son, making Harry laugh. Lily, seeing the wink, scowled and mock-glared at James.

"James! No candy!" Lily said in a stern voice, making James pout and Harry laugh even harder. Lily sternly looked at James, but couldn't help smiling and laugh at the look on James face. James smiled, and tried to push his luck.

"It is Halloween, so think Harry deserves a piece of can-"

Whatever James was going to say was drowned out by a siren, and the house shaking. This made Harry's siblings begin to cry, Harry yelp, and his parents pale. James was the first to action.

"Lily its him! Take Harry and the kids and GO! I'll hold him off!" He shouted.

"But-"

"GO!"

Lily nodded, and with tears in her eyes picked Harry's siblings off the floor, and beckoned Harry to follow her , he was too scared to move however.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Harry asked, frightened. Another explosion racked the house, making everything shake and Harry scream. James smiled, but he was sweating and pale.

"It's alright Harry, just go with your mother okay? Daddy will be there soon." James said.

"But Daddy-"

"Now son!" James said desperately. Harry nodded, and he followed his mother up the stairs. Lily moved quickly and Harry had to run to keep up. Finally, they reached the attic of the house. Lily urged Harry up the stairs, following behind him. She moved an old carpet and a few pillows and placed his siblings down and placed a blanket on them. Then she turned to Harry.

"Stay here, okay? Stay quiet." Lily said, drawing her wand. Harry nodded.

"Okay mommy." He watched as Lily made movements with her wand in the air. Then she turned, and kissed Harry and his siblings on their foreheads. She hugged Harry, saying "Your Father and I love you all very much. Never forget that." She said pushing the hair out of his eyes. Harry nodded.

"We won't mommy." Lily smiled.

"I know." She said, and turned and left the attic, going downstairs as Harry heard another explosion.

Harry sat with his siblings in the dark, listening to the bangs and shouts all the way down the stairs. Harry was terrified, but tried not to cry. Suddenly, the bangs stopped, making Harry begin to panic. He didn't know what to think. Did his parents win? Did they lose? No, of course they won-

Harry heard footsteps begin to approach below him and his siblings. He hoped it was his parents. It had to be his parents, right? The stairs extended down. Harry hoped it was his parents. Footsteps came up the stairs. One. It is. Two. Please. Three. Please please. Four. Please, god let it be. Five. Harry began to feel tears streaming down his face, as the man at the top of the stairs was not his father, but a stranger in a black cloak. Harry saw a wand in the stranger's left hand, the tip glowing green. He looked at the Potter triplets, and laughed a high cold laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine. He could see the eyes of the stranger, and was even more scared when he saw they were a scarlet red.

"This is the group of _children _that would stop _me_! HAH!" The stranger laughed. Harry gulped, but stood, shaking as he did so.

"I-if y-you want t-to hurt t-them, you'll h-have to g-get t-through m-me." Harry stuttered out, making the stranger laugh that same high cold laugh.

"And you will stop me!" The stranger stopped laughing suddenly, and said "Hmmm, you are powerful for your age, perhaps…." The stranger tilted his head, and finally said.

"Goodbye Harry Potter." And with a flash of green, Harry saw black.

Harry awoke to the smell of smoke and the crackle of flames. Slowly, the rest of the world came to him. First, the ability to feel pain, as his head extremely hurt, especially near his left eye. His leg also hurt, and he opened his right eye (as his left eye wouldn't open) and looked at his leg. He saw a piece of wood sticking out of it with blood gushing out of the wound.

Looking away from it, he saw his father against the wall. Harry turned over, and began to painfully crawl towards him.

"Dad? Dad?" Harry said hoarsely, his vision blurring slightly at the edges. He shook his father. "Dad? Dad?! DADDY!" Harry shook his father aggressively, but received no response. He could've sworn that his dad was looking right at him, but at the same time….. he wasn't. He turned away, and saw his mother on what was left of the stairs, staring at the ceiling.

"Mommy? Please, look at me…" Harry began to cry as his mother wouldn't look at him. He cried and cried, not noticing his vision begin to blur and blacken at the edges, of the fire consuming the manor coming closer.

"Well, this is un-expected, a survivor." A emotionless voice said, making Harry open his eyes and slowly and painfully look behind him. He could see a man standing there, but couldn't see his face. All he could see was that the man was wearing all white.

"I see your family has died." He said, making Harry begin to cry harder. The man tilted his head, then seemed to nod in understanding.

"Well, what if I told you I could wake them up?" Harry looked up, hopeful.

"Would you do that? Can you do that?" He said. The man nodded.

"I can and will. I just need something from you." He said.

Harry nodded. "Anything, anything at all!" The man tilted his head again, confused.

"Even your soul?" Harry was confused by that statement, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want, just bring them back!" Harry begged, his vision beginning to blacken. The man shook his head, but nodded his head. "Humans, I will never understand them. Very well, I will bring them back, Harry Potter, in return for your soul."

Before the man could do anything, Harry asked

"What is your name, sir?"

The man looked at him, and said

"My name is Lucifer."

And the world faded to black for Harry.


End file.
